A Reason to Fight
is the 29th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot As a child, Allelujah hears Marie/Soma's voice in his head. He walks through the test center and finds her under a glass-encased operating table. She can't see him, but she's glad he came. She tells her his name, but he can't remember his own name, so she calls him Allelujah because it means gratitude toward God. On the Ptolemaios 2, Marina thanks Setsuna, Tieria, Lasse and Ian for rescuing her and stopping the fighting in Azadistan five years earlier. She wants to return to Azadistan, but Setsuna points out that the security forces will be after her, and Tieria adds that the Federation might use it as an excuse to intervene. Marina explains that Azadistan, which didn't join the Federation, has been abandoned by the world, and the warring factions have been at a stalemate since Rasa's death. Setsuna decides to set course for Azadistan. Mileina walks in and asks Setsuna and Marina if they're lovers, but they simultaneously say no, to her disappointment. Lasse asks Ian about Sumeragi, and Ian answers that she hasn't found the willpower to put on her uniform yet. In the hangar, Lockon performs a combat simulation in the Cherudim Gundam to test his sniping skills. He sees Feldt outside the cockpit and comments that she's always looking at him. Haro says that Feldt likes Lockon, and he says he isn't his brother. She says she knows, so he suddenly kisses her. She slaps him and leaves, and he comments to Haro that he did it because he doesn't want to be compared to Neil. Allelujah stops by Sumeragi's room and offers to share a drink with her. On an A-LAWS mobile suit carrier in the Arabian Sea, Goodman calls Kati incompetent because of the last battle and says Arba Lindt will be in charge now. After she leaves, Lindt comments to Goodman that one of the Gundam pilots is apparently of Middle Eastern descent, and since they have Marina, he plans to set a trap in the Strait of Hormuz. Goodman authorizes the use of the Trilobite mobile armor, and Lindt says he wants an extra man on the operation - Graham, aka Mr. Bushido. Kati thinks about the strategy used during the last battle and wonders where she's seen it before. After the Trilobite launches, Soma expresses some surprise at the existence of a GN Drive mobile armor, so Andrei explains that some woman donated lots of money for its development. At the Katharon Middle East base, mobile suits prepare for launch while Klaus briefs other members that Celestial Being is heading for Azadistan. Klaus thinks that if they help Celestial Being, they might be able to protect Marina too. Shirin then recalls when she left her job with Marina because she wanted to create a future for the country. Setsuna finds Marina in an observation lounge, and she asks him to help her rebuild Azadistan. He declines and says he only knows how to fight. She says nothing comes from fighting, but he says he can break the world's distortions with the Gundam. In the engine room, Saji asks Ian if it's ok for him to see their technology, but Ian says he needs the help. Saji asks Ian why he's with Celestial Being, and Ian says he's so sick of war that he wants to end it. He says everyone on the ship has lost something because of war. He says they're all criminals and they'll receive their punishment after war is eradicated. Allelujah drinks with Sumeragi and wonders why he never realized earlier that Soma was Marie. He says he thought being captured was the time to repent, but now it's different because he wants to get Marie back. Sumeragi reminds Allelujah that he destroyed the super soldier facility, and he says Marie would hate him if she knew about that. Sumeragi envies him for having a reason to fight, and he asks if she joined because agreed with Aeolia's plan. She did, but she also did it to escape from her past and all those who died because of her. But she found she couldn't escape her past, and now she has no reason to fight. Later, Allelujah vows that he'll use the Arios Gundam to rescue Soma, even though he can't use quantum brainwaves anymore without Hallelujah. Tieria overhears and thinks to himself that in the past he would've denied having a reason to fight. Sumeragi looks at a picture of the old crew and wonders if she'll be able to face the world again. The Ptolemaios 2 arrives at the Strait of Hormuz, and Sumeragi notices that the sea is too quiet. Just then, Mileina picks up several incoming torpedoes on sonar. The Trilobite rushes in and fires two large torpedoes that penetrate the ship's GN field and explode inside, causing a hull breach. As the mobile suit hangar begins to flood, Tieria runs to his cockpit while the ship ascends. The A-LAWS carrier fires missiles, and Lindt is disappointed that he won't get to see the Ptolemaios 2 implode. Sumeragi comes to the bridge and says the depth charges will stop so that the underwater enemy can attack. Just as she predicts, the Trilobite rushes in and stabs the ship with a pincer claw. Sumeragi says they're at a depth where they can launch their suits now, and Tieria moves out in the Seravee Gundam. He grapples onto the Trilobite and activates Trans-Am to push it away. The Trilobite tries to attack, but Lockon provides cover fire. Setsuna then launches in the 00 Gundam and uses his swords to slice the Trilobite apart. Setsuna grabs onto the Arios Gundam, and Allelujah uses Trans-Am to reach the surface faster. Lindt is shocked to see the 00 Gundam jump out of the water and orders the mobile suits to launch. Setsuna rushes in to attack the bridge, but he's knocked aside by Graham's custom Ahead. Graham attacks with his beam sabers and recognizes Setsuna's fighting style. Soma launches in her custom Ahead Smultron and attacks Allelujah, but she's hit by fire from Katharon's Enacts. Graham begins attacking the Katharon suits, and Kati orders him to fall back. Setsuna takes Marina to meet with the Katharon forces, and she's surprised to see Shirin with them. At A-LAWS headquarters, Homer welcomes his nephew Billy into the fold and assigns him to the task of developing new mobile suits. On the Ptolemaios 2, Sumeragi puts on her new uniform, but it's a bit small and fits tightly on her. Billy thinks to himself that Sumeragi was using him all along and trampled over his feelings.